SasoDei An Ordinary Day
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara was just an ordinary, rich, spoilt brat with a bad temper, until his parents sent him to a public school filled with POOR people, many who the blonde should beware. Will Deidara learn a valuable life leason? As if. Collab between Keono and Woolfy


SasoDei – An Ordinary Day

Collaboration between Keono and Woolfy

It was an ordinary day within the Iwa Manor, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the blonde was screaming. "I DON'T CARE, UN! I HATE THE COLOUR PURPLE! IT'S SO FUCKING GIRLY!" …An ordinary day indeed.

Said blonde was the only child of the Iwa family, and was often referred to as a 'Spoilt Brat'. He had an extremely bad temper, and he often got into arguments with his poor, rich, parents. Deidara was currently arguing with his mother about what high school he would be attending, after he had managed to get expelled from yet another one. His mother had suggested Amegakure, but the uniform consisted of a light purple shirt, which the blonde utterly refused to wear. "But Sweetie," his mother tried to calm the blonde seventeen year old down, "there are no other private schools within the country…"

"THEN FUCKING TRY HOME SCHOOLING ME AGAIN, UN!" Deidara grabbed the object closest to him (a dictionary), and threw it at his mother. She quickly ducked to avoid the book, giving a sad whine.

"But Sweetie…" She was such a soft spoken woman… "The last two times we tried home schooling…Both tutors had to be dragged away to the hospital…I think the second one is still in a mental institution…"

The blonde sneered in distaste, crossing his arms grudgingly. "Fine then, un!" Deidara not only had inherited a massive opulence from his parents, but also his father's good looks and mother's long golden hair. Lot's of women had tried to make the blonde swoon over them, but Deidara was never interested, which had caused his parents to give a slight alarm at first, but they just no longer cared about his sexuality. "I just won't go to school! Problem solved! Why the fuck would I even need to go to school, anyway? I'm fucking smart enough, and it isn't like I'll even need a job in the future! We're rich!"

Mrs Iwa stared at her son for a few seconds, before she abruptly burst into tears. "I'm a failure as a mother!" She continued to weep, running off to find her husband. Deidara scoffed once again and slumped down on the elegant couch.

Why the hell didn't they just get the picture? Deidara didn't want an education because he didn't even need one! He was rich! The blonde slowly blinked his azure eyes, beginning to finally calm down from his earlier outburst. Shit, his throat hurt now. Stupid mother getting into an argument with him!

"Deidara…" The blonde gave a groan and looked to the doorway as his father came into the room. He walked over to his son, sitting down of the couch next to him. "You are causing your mother grief again…"

Deidara sneered at the man, baring his teeth. "It's her fucking fault, un!" His parents were both kind and rarely lost their tempers at him. Deidara, however, often went over the mark just to simply test his boundaries.

"Language, Deidara." He said it with authority, but Deidara simply flipped the man the bird in a sign of refusal. The blonde's father narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Fine then, young man. I can see that you shall not be swayed by even my self…So I have a proposition for you."

Deidara blinked up at the man, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What kind of 'Proposition', un…?"

The man gave his son a rather vapid stare and carefully folded his arms. "Either you attend and graduate from Ichiraku High School…Or we will completely write you out of our Will."

Deidara stared at his father as if the man were insane. "WHAT THE HELL? ICHIRAKU HIGH IS THAT PUBLIC SCHOOL WHERE POOR PEOPLE GO TO!" The blonde sneered and looked away from the man. "No fucking deal, un!"

His father pursed his lips and snapped his fingers. In no time Deidara saw the maids and butler carrying things out of the house. HIS things.

"HEY, YOU NEVER SAID YOU'D TAKE MY FUCKING STUFF!" The blond ran over to his things and ordered the maids to take it all back to his room, but they just looked away and quickly walked off.

"If you do not go to Ichiraku High then all of your things will be taken away. The only clothes you will wear will be a plain shirt and sweatpants, from the Goodwill." The blond's eyes widened. "No makeup, no technology and no clay."

The brat froze where he was standing and he glared at the man he called his father. "THEN I'M RUNNING AWAY, YOU BASTARD, un!"

"You won't survive, Deidara, and I'd like to see you try."

The teen seethed and clenched his teeth together so tightly, he could almost feel them crack. And he was pretty sure his palms were bleeding from his finger nails. "FUCK YOU! I'll just go live with Tobi, un!"

"Tobi's parents have been informed and they're both making sure you don't stay there."

Deidara stomped his foot and went to his bedroom. Ten seconds later there was a bloodcurdling scream and the sound of things breaking. "I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE MY LIFE! I. HATE. MY. LIFE! UN!"

Deidara's mother walked out from her hiding spot and looked around. "How did he take it?" She asked, not noticing that things were breaking up in her son's room and also other rooms.

There was an extra loud crash and she flinched. "Not so well, Hon. Not so well," He said, as he wrapped an arm around her and led her to the sitting room so they could talk over tea. This was actually normal in the Iwa family. Just wait for the blond to calm down and try talking to him again. If he goes back up, fine. The record so far was he had gone back up five times and broken three beds, two tables, five lamps, stained most of the carpets, and set one fire. They were trying to figure out a different route at the moment.

After a few hours of the duo having tea time, and the blonde destroying whatever his eyes landed on, everything went strangely silent. About half an hour after Deidara had gone quiet, said blonde sauntered into the room, slumping down onto one of the chairs. He was sweating, panting, and his clothes were slightly ripped (oddly enough, his hair was still in perfect condition). His parents both gave him blank, half hopeful looks, each simultaneously taking a sip of tea. Once he was finally back to being Zen, Deidara gave a sigh. "Why the fuck are you doing this, un? Send me to that Amegakure school, I'll fucking wear purple…I'd rather that than going to Ichi-whatever High, un…"

His father gave a hum in thought, and then a shrug. "That wasn't a part of the deal we made, now was it? The only choices are Ichiraku High School, or we give all of your worldly possessions to the poor." Deidara gave the man a horrified expression, before mumbling something beneath his breath. "What was that? Speak up, child."

Deidara gave a growl of defeat and stood up from the chair, grabbing a conveniently placed cupcake from the tea-table. "Fine, I'll fucking go to Ichi-Sucker High, un…" He ripped out a chunk of the sweet dessert and began to eat it, overly irritated by the entire situation. His parents were a bunch of fucking bastards.

-x-

Well…First day…Deidara looked at himself in the mirror, both irritated and vain. He hated to admit it, but the uniform wasn't half bad…Better than all the private, snobby, schools he had attended, at least. The clothing rules weren't even remotely strict, and were almost laughable. Deidara's uniform consisted of a light blue shirt with most of the buttons done up (the top two were not buttoned, however, revealing a slight hint of the blonde's fair chest), night-black pants, white sports shoes, and a black headband. Deidara was able to wear his hair the way he wanted without even having to bribe anyone, which was a first. The blonde wore the majority of his locks down, with a messy ponytail at the very top of his head. A bit of hair was also pulled in front of his left eye. It was one of the better outfits, as compared to other schools which had blouses that were too effeminate, ties that were annoying to do up and blazers that smelt like wet-dog when wet.

On his shirt pocket was the emblem of the school, which was ironically a bowl of ramen noodles…Deidara gave it a tasteless look, his nose twitching in disgust. Apparently the school had been founded by a man who had become rich through making ramen, and the school had been built by him in an effort to increase his popularity. Deidara sighed in only half annoyance. Why the fuck was he even going to the fucking school? He had heard rumours about the students who attended the dictatorship. A real run-down lot who were delinquents of poor upbringing, a lot of them didn't even have homes, let alone mansions! Deidara didn't know how the hell he was going to fit in with such an odd bunch of children. The blonde shuddered in distaste, feeling his anger begin to bubble up. WHY THE FUCK WERE HIS PARENTS MAKING HIM ATTEND SUCH A HELL HOLE? Just because it was free (aside from stationary costs)? Fucking misers! Hell, they probably expected that from seeing all of the under-privileged students, he would have an epiphany or some shit like that! Idiots! Nothing and no one would ever change him!

He came down the stairs sluggishly, trying to delay going to school. "If you don't hurry up then you'll be late," his father said, walking passed him, while sipping some coffee. "Your mother and I can't take you today, so you'll be taken by Bob."

The blond huffed and crossed his arms. "Like I'd want to be taken to school by you guys, un," He practically yelled before quickening his pace and going out the front door. Bob was their limo driver and was most of the time the only driver. He took them everywhere and even though the blond was seventeen he still hadn't picked up a manual on how to drive. His parents even bought him a car to start off with, but he just flipped them off and they had returned it. Deidara didn't believe he was spoilt, but mostly everyone would say otherwise.

The blond got in the limo and kicked his feet up. "Where to-"

"You know where to go, so stop freaking talking to me, un." The chauffeur nodded and closed the window that separated them. Smirking, Deidara put in his ear-buds and listened to some music. His father didn't even notice he didn't have his book bag with him. He was going to try and make this as hard as possible for everyone. They would soon give and he would be out of going to school, _**period**_!

As soon as they were at school, he got out of the limo, ignoring the stares he got from all of the poor people. He smirked and continued to walk to the office to get his classes. The walk took forever due to the overpopulation. Why make a school for kids when most of them probably didn't even know what deodorant was? Most of these kids stank!

Once at the office he went up to the desk and the receptionist smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"

He rolled his visible eye. "I need my classes. My name is Iwa Deidara," He said, trying to sound important.

The old and happy woman nodded and stood up. "They aren't in yet, so if you could please have a seat over there, that'd be great," She said, her smile broadening.

The blond clenched his fists and practically stomped over to a seat. Across the room there was a teen maybe a little older than him, with blazing red hair. Deidara scoffed. Some loser was just trying to get attention and it was terrible.

The redhead looked up and glared at the blond. "Would you mind keeping your eyes to yourself, chick?"

Okay, now that caught Deidara's attention more than the student's freaking hair colour. "What did you just call me, un?" The blonde got to his feet; fists already up in both a defensive and threatening position. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME A **'CHICK'**?"

Unlike the usual reaction that Deidara would receive, that being one of submission, the redhead calmly folded his arms, unfazed and composed with his glare fading. "And what if I did? Just look at your hair, for Hidan's God's sake." Deidara didn't understand the last half of the comment, but he knew that the poor kid was making fun of his luscious golden locks. WHAT THE FUCK! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENVIOUS!

"LOOK WHO THE FUCK IS TALKING, FIRE-HEAD! YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN WHO FAILED CLOWN SCHOOL, UN!" Deidara finally got some sort of reaction from the red head, but it wasn't the kind which he had been hoping for.

His eyes narrowed and the glare returned, clearly offended by the comment. He unfolded his arms and all too abruptly got to his feet. The red head was about two good inches taller than the blonde, and was clearly aiming to intimidate Deidara. Said blonde was not one to back down, however. "I've heard of your kind before. You said to Ms Satomi," he gestured to the woman behind the desk, "that your name is Deidara Iwa?" The blonde glared up into the stranger's brown orbs, giving a prideful nod without hesitation. "Everyone at this school knows the Iwa household, a bunch of rich snobs with a Spoilt Brat for a son…So; you must be him, then?"

"I don't know what you are fucking talking about, un." Deidara folded his arms, challenging the red head. "I ain't a 'Spoilt Brat'."

The stranger actually had the audacity to smirk down at the blonde, as if the low life were better than him. "You certainly are feisty." He made a move to touch Deidara's face, but the blonde automatically slapped his hand away. The (probably) eighteen or nineteen year old was quiet for a few seconds, before the smirk suddenly reformed. The next thing Deidara knew, he was abruptly pushed against the wall with the red head pinning his shoulders to said barrier. "If I were you, Brat, I wouldn't reveal the fact that you're an Iwa to anyone, and don't be flashy with your money. There are some bad people at this school that would just adore ripping that pretty little face of yours clean off. We hate you rich snobs here, and it wouldn't be passed some students to kidnap you, cut off a couple of your fingers and send 'em to your parents in the hope of getting a few bucks."

Deidara sneered at the red head and tried to push him away, finding that the student was _far _stronger than he was. "Let go of me, you fucking rapist!"

"'Rapist'? That's the best you can come up with, Brat?" The male scoffed and shot the blonde a good smirk. "I'm not even the worst at this place. I'd just love to see your reaction when you met a real rapist. If I were you Brat, I'd heed the advice I just gave you, unless you're a-"

"SASORI!" The red head was suddenly knocked aside by a figure that seemed to be of about Deidara's height. "WE'RE OFF THE FUCKING HOOK! Oh, the benefits of dating the fucking principal~"

"Get off of me, already, Hidan!" 'Sasori' pushed the other student off of him and they both stood up.

Deidara gave them both a weird look, wanting to be as far away from the duo of lunatics as possible. WERE ALL THE STUDENTS LIKE THIS? "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU PRICK, UN!"

"Deidara Iwa, I presume?" The blond turned around to see a tall man glaring at him. He had dark skin and had a mask covering his face but that wasn't the half of it. Where you could see his skin there were stitches and he had messed up eyes to go with that. They were red and green and reminded him of Christmas.

"What the fuck do you want, freak?" The whole office went silent. The receptionists, now known as Ms Satomi, ducked behind her desk and began whispering what sounded like prayers. Deidara heard someone snicker behind him and he turned around to see the redhead smirking and the albino trying to hold back his laughter.

He turned back around to see the tall man's glare intensify but he wasn't scared. Not in the least. "Please. Come into my office," He said, gesturing to the room behind him. Deidara narrowed his eyes and walked in, now trying to ignore hysterical laughter of the crazed teen. Once he was in, the door slammed shut and the man walked around him and sat down at the fairly large desk. "Sit," he ordered, his deep voice full of authority. The blond did so and crossed his arms, obviously pissed. "Name?"

"Deidara Iwa, un," The blond answered, as a smirk crawled its way to his lips.

The dark man sighed and mumbled something under his breath. "You're new here, so let me explain something." The blond rolled his eyes. "I'm the principal and I don't take it lightly when there's fighting. I call your parents and you are suspended for however long," He said, as he propped his feet up on his desk. "Unless, of course, you're willing to pay?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "So I have to pay to stay in this shit hole, un? No fucking way! I'd rather just go home, un!"

The principal sighed and sat up right. "Since this is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning. Now, get out of my office, brat."

The blond stood to his feet in a huff. "I'M NOT A BRAT, GRANDPA, UN!"

There was a quick rap on the door and it opened. "A man dropped this off for you, Deidara," The receptionist said, holding up the blond's book bag with a shaky hand. Growling the blond snatched it up and left the room. The office was empty and he almost began wondering where the teens from before went before he realized he didn't care.

Deidara snatched what was most likely his timetable from the receptionist's desk, storming out of the office. Almost immediately, he bashed into someone, both of them falling to the floor. "Owww!" Deidara glared at the person who he had knocked into, before he noticed the one crucial factor which stopped him from screaming at the stranger. The person he had walked into was a girl of about the same age as himself. A female! Yes! That's what he needed! A friend to help him survive the hellhole! Women were quiet, and unlike the boys (or at least the ones he had met so far), they would know their place below the blonde.

Deidara was about to introduce himself to the girl, who was currently getting back onto her feet, when she sent him a cold glare. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!" She made a move to punch him, but Deidara quickly ducked, resulting in her putting a dent in a nearby locker. The female flicked her pink hair and stormed off, leaving Deidara slightly dazed. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? THE MALES WERE ASSHOLES AND THE FEMALES WERE VICIOUS! HE HAD TO GET OUT!

-x-

Deidara had barely survived the first four periods. He couldn't even remember what the hell they had been, but whatever they were, Deidara considered them all rubbish. When the class wasn't mucking around, then whatever the teacher would be describing was something which the blonde had learnt years ago! He learnt about the freaking Pythagorean Theorem when he was fourteen for fucks sake! And, then at recess, he had been all alone on one of the outside benches, bored.

Whatever, it was finally lunch! Not that that was any worthy substitute. Deidara sat alone at one of the lunch tables, poking at the disgusting lunch he had been practically forced to buy from the canteen. He swore that he just saw it move… The blonde dropped his fork and pushed the food away, refusing to eat such rubbish. "Yo there, you're the new kid, right?" Deidara blinked at the unfamiliar figure as they sat down across from him. They had spiky blue hair, small eyes and light blue skin. The blonde immediately wondered if he was sick, but other than the odd tone, the male of about the same age was seemingly healthy. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, by the way. What's your name?"

The blonde blinked at the odd male, rather suspiciously, trying to decipher whether he was being honest in wanting to start a friendship with him… "I'm Deidara I-…" Oddly enough, the red head's advice from earlier took that moment to resurface, and he hesitated slightly. "I'm Deidara Aiwa, un." Oh dammit, why the fuck had he heeded that freak's advice?

"Well, nice to meet you, Dei!" The man gave the blonde a grin, revealing a mouth full of serrated teeth. Deidara was slightly taken aback by this, but decided not to let it creep him out as much as it should. He had always been told to just go along with crazy people, unless he wanted himself to end up dead. "So, what subjects do you have next, desu-ne?"

The blond just sat there almost dumfounded and the blue teen's smile fell as he stared down at the younger teen. He poked the brat, causing him to be awoken from his trance. "Oh, uh, I have..." He said as he looked down at his schedule, "Art next, un," He said, actually excited this time. Finally a good class! Maybe he could blow something up!

The shark-like man chuckled. "Me too. I can show you where it is." Deidara almost smiled at his new acquaintance till he remembered where he was and that he was forced to be there. He was not going to make the best of this! He nodded and the teen chuckled before giving him a rough pat on his back. "Good, now let's eat!"

If Deidara had his appetite then, he sure didn't have it now. Seeing the blue teen eat his lunch made the blond want to throw up. And it was cafeteria food too! Kisame even asked if he could have the rest of the blond's lunch and he just obliged, as he tried to cover his eyes for the rest of the eating session.

Afterwards Deidara wanted to just get to art then go home. He almost smirked. He would make everyone jealous with all of his creations and abilities! Once they walked in the room, the blond's face fell. "WHAT KINDA ART ROOM IS THIS?" He yelled. Luckily no one was there to hear his outburst.

Kisame looked around, confused. "Um... Mrs. Kurenai's Art Room-"

"WELL IT BLOWS AND IT'S FUCKING CHEAP, UN! HOBOS USE THIS KIND OF STUFF!" Deidara said as he pointed to dirty paint pans. "THIS IS CRAP! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY _CLAY_?"

Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, you're not easy to please, are you, kid?"

"I'M NOT A KID! WE'RE THE SAME AGE, SHARKY, UN!"

The next thing Deidara knew he was up against the wall; his feet almost six inches off the ground. He gasped and looked down to see Kisame glaring up at him. "I never made fun of your looks, transy, so don't make fun of mine," He hissed, before letting the blond fall, as he gasped for air.

"Y-you *cough*, freak, un. That hurt like a bitch, un," He groaned as he stood up. He glared up at the teen, who was smiling back, as if nothing ever happened.

"Sasori forgot to tell you to be more careful about what you say, Deidara Iwa." The blond's eyes went wide and he glared at the taller teen. "There aren't many Deidara's at this school and the ones that anyone knows of is an Iwa, so maybe change your name or last name-"

"I did, you prick!"

"Yeah, you added one letter," Kisame said as he sat down in his seat. "This place is gonna be swamped, so I suggest you find a seat-"

RING!

Deidara turned around to be trampled by a hoard of kids. He cursed and got up, glaring at everyone who just glared back with twice as much intensity.

The blonde grudgingly followed the shark-man's lead to the empty table before he got trampled further, sitting down in one of the seats (with two stools between him and Kisame for good measure). "This is so fucking unfair, un."

Kisame gave a chortle and grinned at the blonde with his serrated teeth. "Now about changing that last name of yours…Aiwa won't fool most students…Maybe Hidan…But other than that, you might as well be wearing a target on your forehead." He gave another chuckle and Deidara sneered in distaste. "Now let's see…what would be a good na-"

"OOOOHHH!" A female gave a squeal, and Deidara almost covered his ears. Said-source-of-said-sound sat on the stool next to the shark man, staring at the blonde for a few seconds, before turning to Kisame. "What have I told you about adoption?"

The shark-man gave an apologetic grin and a shrug. "Hey, he managed to cause Sasori a bit of grief this morning, and I thought it would be interesting to see how he reacts…"

The girl gave a sigh and shook her head in annoyance, before turning to Deidara, putting a hand out to shake. She smiled at him kindly, and seemed rather friendly compared to the other female he had met earlier. "Hey, I'm Konan Ao, who are you again?"

Deidara cringed down at her hand slightly. He didn't want to touch this filthy creature; she probably lived in a sewer or something! The blonde looked quickly at Kisame, who was giving him a gesture that seemed to suggest that if he didn't shake, then he would be killed. He grudgingly took her hand, giving a fake smile at the girl. "My name is Deidara…Kaoru…" That was a name, right?

"Well, nice to meet you, Dei!" She grinned at him and finally let go of his hand. Deidara covertly rubbed his palm on his pants, trying to wipe off the girl's germs.

"Ahem…" All three turned behind them to see a certain someone standing with his arms crossed, looking distastefully at the blonde. "The Transvestite-Table is over there, Brat. I suggest you go join your own kind." Sasori…

Deidara sneered at the male, crossing his arms tightly. "I'm sure they have a seat especially saved for you, un! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Sasori scoffed and looked to the other two students. "Which one of you…?" Kisame chuckled and put his hand up, causing the red head's nose to twitch in revulsion. "Of course…Kindly tell the transvestite to leave."

The shark-man gave a shrug and yet another chuckle, "I can't do that, now can I? That would be mean. So I suggest either you find another friendship group, or put up with Blondie here."

The red head scoffed once again, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Whatever." He sat down on the only seat left at the table, that being the one next to Deidara. The red head looked at the blonde, uncaring countenance in place. "Sasori Akasuna is my name."

Deidara gave the male a good glare, crossing his arms tighter. "Why the fuck are you even here, un? You're like, older than I am!"

Sasori gave a shrug and once again ran a hand through his hair. "During Wood-Work I cut another kids hand off (on purpose). So they banned me from the class and sent me back two years. So I am nineteen years old."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, giving a thoughtful snort. "Wouldn't that get you expelled, un?"

The red head shrugged, giving Deidara that stupid smirk of his. "I have friends in high places, Brat." He then took to ignoring the blonde, turning back to the other two students. Deidara snickered and shook his head. He hated the fucking red head already!

Barley a minute later a woman stomped in and Deidara sweat-dropped. Why would they let a pregnant woman teach! She was ready to pop! She had dark brown hair that was almost black and pale skin. Her eyes were strangely red and they matched the lipstick she smacked on. The blond almost blushed at what she was wearing. She was basically in_ rags_! Stylish ones, but still _rags_!

"Okay class," she yelled, catching all of the student's attention. "We have a new student!" She cheered, but her demeanour suddenly went dark and she pointed a finger at the blond. "GET UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Deidara gulped and stood up. "SAY YOUR NAME!"

"Deidara Kaoru-"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

The blond followed orders quickly, which got a few snickers from his table and even others. "You looked like you saw a ghost, Brat," Sasori chuckled.

Deidara glared at the older teen and reached for a sculpting knife. He quickly brought it down to where the redhead's hand was. A pale hand stopped his stab. "Let the fuck go, un!" Sasori snickered and tightened his grip, causing the blond to release the item. "Hey-" The next thing the blond new, he was tipping backward. The last thing he saw was the redhead's smirk, before he hit the ground. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

"DEIDARA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" Kurenai yelled before walking up to the blond and pulling him up by his hair.

"OW! LET GO, BITCH, UN!"

The yanking didn't stop and soon he was thrown out of the room. "I want you to behave tomorrow! Have a nice day!" The art teacher smiled and slammed the door shut.

Deidara rubbed his head and glared at the door. "Damn bitch," He muttered under his breath. Out of no where, three cutting knives were through the door and he skidded away, before walking to the office. He then realized that he didn't have his book bag, but he just shrugged. He didn't want it in the first place.

When he reached the office the receptionist was there waiting. "Your parent's are here, Deidara," she said, giving a frown.

He groaned and stormed through the principal's door. His parents were seated in front of him and by their looks (well, at least his father's) they were very angry. His mother was just looking down, ashamed.

"Please sit, Deidara," The tall principal said, as he gestured to the chair between his parents. "You caused quite a ruckus in Art-"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THAT FREAKING REDHEAD-"

"Please don't yell, Deidara," His father said while rubbing his eyes embarrassed.

"IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT, UN!" The blond slumped in his seat and crossed his arms like a child.

The tan man sighed. "I would suspend you, Deidara, but it seems that since it is still your first day that you're let off with another warning-"

"_Another_?" Deidara's mother asked, looking up. "You got in trouble _already_?"

"Yeah, what of it, un?" The teen growled out.

"This won't happen again," The blond's father said this time, leaning forward. "We will get him to behave."

Deidara scoffed. "I'd like to see you try," He muttered under his breath.

"We're going home." Deidara looked up to see his father and mother standing up.

He shrugged. "Fine by me, un." The walk to the limo was silent and so was the ride back to the mansion. The real problem started at dinner…

-x-

They ate mostly in silence, with just the clattering of cutlery to fill the empty void. The entire family refused to talk, but Deidara could tell how irked off his parents were at him. But why were they so pissed off? They should have suspected that he would revolt!...Deidara thought of the pun he had just come up with. Deidara was revolting against his parents, but the other students were just 'revolting'. He almost laughed, but decided it would be best not to. The quiet dinner was abruptly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Deidara stopped eating, giving a frown. They weren't expecting anyone…

A servant walked into the room, bowing at them curtly. "I am sorry to interrupt, but there is a young man at the door asking to see Master Deidara." The blonde frowned deeper and dropped his cutlery with a clatter, standing up abruptly. Perhaps it was Tobi…?

Deidara walked through his maze of a house until he reached the very front of his manor, opening the door. Once the blonde saw who it was, he felt his stomach drop. None other than Sasori stood on his front porch, looking around. His gaze turned to Deidara, and he casually held something out to the blonde. "You left this at school, so I thought I'd be a '_gentleman_' and return it to you, Brat."

Deidara was still for a few seconds before he snatched his book-bag from the red head. "Whatever, un." With that said, he slammed the door…A few seconds went by and Deidara gave a sigh, once again opening the door. He moved aside and waved his hand in a sloppy gesture. "Come in."

Sasori gave a smirk and walked into the mansion, the blonde shutting the door behind the red head. The nineteen year old looked around, raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm…I expected everything to be made of gold." He gave a shrug and looked over to the blonde.

Deidara put his book-bag down next to the elegant table which sat near the front door, and then gave the red head a dull look, crossing his arms. "Okay, so what was the real reason you came, un?"

Sasori gave the blonde an (obviously fake) offended look. "You hurt me, Brat. Honestly, I thought I would do something helpful once in my life, and you dishonour my intentions." Deidara continued to give the red head the same bored look, and Sasori rolled his eyes, giving a shrug. "Eh, I've never been in a mansion before; I thought I'd take the opportunity to see how the better half lives."

Deidara gave a sigh, uncrossing his arms, "Do you want to join us for dinner since you're here? The chef always makes too much." Sasori blinked at the blonde and gave a shrug.

"Well, how could I possibly refuse?" Deidara sighed in annoyance, having wanted the red head to decline the offer. Oh well, at least now Sasori could vouch for him so his parents would understand that the whole art problem wasn't the blonde's fault.

Deidara led the red head through the house, Sasori looking around at all of the decorations and furniture. The blonde rolled his eyes, and finally they emerged into the main dining room. Deidara's parents looked up at the stranger, each raising an eyebrow in interest. "This is Sasori, the guy I was _TRYING_ to tell you about earlier." The blonde slumped down in his chair, giving an irritated sigh. "He's staying for dinner…Unfortunately, un…"

In no time there was food in front of Sasori, but he didn't touch it. The redhead smiled kindly at the Iwa family. "I'm glad that I could see such a lovely house like this." Deidara glared at the older teen. He was just putting up a show to trick his parents. What a two-face!

Deidara's mother smiled back. "Well, it's nothing, really. All it took was some work-"

"And some inheritance money from a rich dying relative, un."

"But also a lot of hard work," His mother finished quickly before taking a sip of her red wine. "So, where do you live, Sasori? In town, I assume," She said with a small chuckle.

The teen just kept on smiling. "Yes, I live in the North part of the city."

Both of the older Iwas looked at the redhead. "The North?" Deidara's father clarified, just to see if he heard right.

Sasori nodded. "Yeah, I've lived there for a while now actually." He said, picking up a random fork and digging in.

"O-oh," Deidara's mother said, looking down at her food, uncomfortable. "D-does anyone live with you?" She asked, looking up. She glanced at a servant and he quickly filled up her wineglass.

"My granny lived with me in an apartment but she moved in with her brother last year, so I'm on my own."

"She left you alone in the North part of the city? I wouldn't feel safe going there unless I had five bodyguards with me," Deidara's father said in amazement, which only caused his son to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, because you can't even get dressed by yourself, un." His mother gave him a pleading look, but he just brushed it off. He wasn't going to start being nice now. "Anyway, I think you've over stayed your visit-"

"He's only been here for two _minutes_, Deidara. Besides, it's a long way home. You can stay the night, even. We have extra rooms." Deidara shot a glare at his mother and she just shrugged, before finishing her wine in one final gulp.

Sasori smirked at the blond. "I'd be grateful. Thank you, Mr and Mrs Iwa."

Deidara's father snapped his fingers and a butler came up to him. "This way, sir," He said as he bowed. Sasori nodded and got up, but not before shooting another smirk at the younger teen.

Growling, Deidara stood up and grabbed the first thing he saw. As fast and as hard as he could, he threw his mashed potatoes at the redhead. The food hit the back of his head and he turned around, an evil glint in his eye.

"Deidara! That is no way to treat your guest!"

"HE'S NOT MY GUEST; HE'S A PRICK AND A DOUCHE BAG, UN!"

"Go to your room, Deidara," The blond's father said as he stood up. The blond was about to yell back, but he just pointed in the direction of his son's room.

Growling once more, he turned to see the redhead gone. He stormed out of the dining room, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "You may want to stay awake, Brat, because I can do a lot more than throw food."

Deidara struggled against the red head, but Sasori was far stronger than the blonde was. "LET GO OF ME, UN!" The nineteen year old gave a laugh, but didn't do what the blonde ordered. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I LET YOU STAY OVER AND FOR MY GENEROUS HOSPITALITY YOU THREATEN ME?"

Sasori gave a snort and let go of the blonde, but kept a tight hold of his shoulders. "Oh please, Brat, there is no need to pretend that you're civilized." The red head sneered at Deidara, but then his lips faded into just a thoughtful line, looking away from the blonde to gaze at nothing in particular. "…Your parents are nice…" The blonde had absolutely no idea where the comment came from. WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS SITUATION HAVE TO DO WITH HIS PARENTS? "Almost makes me wish mine were still alive." Deidara was slightly taken aback by the remark. Sasori's parents were dead?

"…" The blonde sneered up at him, and Sasori looked back to Deidara. "What the fuck does that have to do with you fucking threatening me, un? Your parents are dead, so what? You probably were the one that killed them, un!"

The red head gave Deidara a calm look, and abruptly pulled the blonde close once again. He grabbed his chin and forced Deidara to look Sasori straight into his muddy brown eyes. The blonde noticed a smirk curved the red head's lips, and that there were only a few centimetres of space between their faces. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Brat…" He leaned slightly forward until the tips of their noses were touching. Deidara just wanted to beat the red head to a bloody pulp, but found that he couldn't move. "I've seen things that you wouldn't even experience in your darkest nightmares…And some believe that it has messed with my head. Why do you think my Granny was so eager to get away from me?" Sasori gave a laugh that was in a higher pitch than a chuckle, and it sounded rather sinister to the blonde. "So if I were you, I'd be careful and learn some manners. Got that?"

"…" Deidara glared up into the red head's eyes, giving a sneer. "Fuck off, un." Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde and gave a sigh, abruptly letting go of the seventeen year old.

Deidara blinked at him, but then realised why Sasori had let him go when he caught onto the sound of footsteps. A servant appeared in the hallway, bowing at them with a sweet smile. "Your room is ready, sir. We have run a bath for you as well, so that you can clean off." The comment was clearly directed at Sasori, as all of the servants were ordered to refer to everyone of the Iwa family as 'Master' or 'Lord'.

"Ah," Sasori smiled at the servant, "thank you." The red head looked back to Deidara, giving him a sly smirk. "Sleep well and have sweet dreams, Deidara." There was a hint of a threat with the statement, and the blonde simply glared at him. Sasori turned away and let the servant lead him to the room which he would be staying in.

Deidara spun around, fuming. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE GUY'S PROBLEM? The blonde stormed off to his own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood still for a few seconds, before he also turned the lock so that no one would get inside. Deidara certainly did not trust the red head, especially after all of the threats. With that achieved, the blonde got changed into his (silk) pyjamas, and climbed into his enormous king-sized bed. He crawled beneath the majestic covers and clapped his hands, activating the automatic light switch. The room went dark and Deidara got into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, the blonde fell into a sound sleep.

-x-

Beep, beep.

Deidara groaned and felt around for his alarm clock. Once he found it, he picked it up and threw it against the wall. That was the fifth one this month.

He sat up, his hair in a disarray. He stretched his arms and gave a long yawn. He looked at his phone to see it was only six. He growled and threw the phone into the wall too. Whoever set his alarm was going to get fired.

He got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. He sighed when he felt the cold tiles in the room. The servants were supposed to turn on the heated floors! Growling, he turned on the shower and stepped in.

A half hour later he was out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He got dressed at his own pace and by the time he was in the kitchen it was seven fifteen.

"Deidara, you need to be going to school already!" His mother yelled as he quickly handed him some dry toast.

"Eat this in the limo. Sasori's already there. Honestly, Deidara, I don't know why you complain so much! He is the nicest boy I've met since Tobi! Now go," She said, shoving him out the door, as the butler gave him his book-bag.

Before he could curse the woman out, he was shoved into the limo and the door was slammed shut. Pouting, he crossed his arms and looked away, only to have his eyes land on a smirking redhead.

"Well well, someone's grumpy this morning," He purred as he held a glass of champagne in his left hand.

Deidara's eyes widened. "YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE, YOU BASTARD, UN!"

Sasori chuckled. "Your mother said that I could get a ride. You know; since you live so far away from Ichiraku High, why walk?" He took a sip of his drink and the blond kicked it out of his hand.

"YOU CAN'T DRINK AND EAT WHATEVER YOU WANT! THIS IS MY STUFF!"

The older teen stared down at his ruined shirt and tsked, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that, Brat." Deidara opened his mouth to yell at the redhead, but instead Sasori gripped the younger teen's shoulders and shoved him down onto the seat.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO RAPE ME?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm just having fun," He murmured as he put his knee in between the blond's legs, slightly rubbing against the blond's crotch. Deidara's breath hitched and he tried to prevent himself from blushing. Sasori leaned down and Deidara tried shoving him off, only to have a hand catch both of his and put them above his head. The other hand slipped up his shirt and rubbed the smooth skin. Deidara gasped in pleasure and glared up at the older teen who was staring down at him impassively. "You don't have to pretend to hate it so much. Enjoy it," He whispered as he bit the blond's ear lobe. Deidara's hands balled into fists and he tried to knee the redhead in the crotch, which just got Sasori angry.

"Now now, boys, don't do anything your parents wouldn't approve of," A voice said over the intercom.

Sasori rolled his eyes in disappointment and gave a sigh, sitting up. Deidara quickly gave a growl and slapped the red head across the face. The nineteen year old was still for what felt like a minute, before he looked back to the blonde. For a few seconds, Deidara thought that the red head was going to actually kill him, but he seemed to have second thoughts about it, settling for looking out the window instead. Deidara moved himself as far away from the red head as possible, trying to get the images of earlier out of his head. WHAT THE FUCK WAS SASORI'S PROBLEM?

"Stop the Limo here, please." Sasori looked to the chauffeur, giving a fake, sweet smile and speaking with false courtesy. "Deidara and I will walk to school from here, thank you."

Bob, happy to actually be appreciated for once, stopped the limousine. "WHAT?" Deidara shot the red head a glare, "I DON'T WANT TO WALK, UN!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde, dropping his smirk. "If you want to hide your true identity, then I suggest that you don't pull up at the school in a freaking limo. Thank you for the lift, driver." Sasori opened his door and grabbed Deidara's wrist, pulling him out of the car.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME, I'M NOT FUCKING WALKING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, UN!" Unfortunately for the blonde, Sasori was far stronger than he was. The red head successfully pulled Deidara from the limo and shut the door behind him. The car drove off, leaving the blonde alone with Sasori.

The red head let go of the blonde's wrist and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, it's a five minute walk from this point and school starts in ten." Sasori turned and started walking down the footpath, with Deidara forced to follow next to him. They traipsed to school in complete silence, the blonde glaring at nothing in particular, wishing that he could murder the bloody red head.

-x-

Once again it was lunch time, and Deidara sat at a table with Kisame, Konan, Sasori, the guy that the blonde had seen in the office (Hidan was his name), and two other students which he hadn't met. One had long raven hair, and a stoic expression, while the other had dark green hair and yellow eyes. Their names were Itachi and Zetsu respectively.

Deidara poked at the canteen food with his fork, before raising his nose at it. "Anyone wanna trade, un? I'll take anything as long as it's edible."

"I have an apple from my mother's store." Konan gave a shrug and offered it to the blonde, and he agreed to the swap, giving the girl his own food in exchange. Deidara began to eat the apple without much interest. God, even the fruit didn't taste as good as the ones which his family bought. "Thanks, Dei." She smiled at him and began to eat his rejected food, clearly finding the slop to be delicious.

"If you hate the food, Brat," Sasori ran a hand through his hair, disinterestedly, "then bring some from home. Just don't be too classy or showy, or people might beat you up just to get it."

"Whatever, un." Deidara took another bite out of the apple, still angry at the red head for what he had done earlier. Firstly, Sasori had won the approval of his parents, secondly he had practically sexually assaulted Deidara in the limousine, and then he had made the blonde walk to school! Fucking asshole! The blonde would NEVER forgive the BASTARD!

Out of anger he stood up and stomped away. "Hey, where you going, Dei?" Konan asked as she popped her head out from her food.

The blond just ignored her and the left the lunchroom to let off some steam. Just being around poor people made him pissed off. "Hey, isn't that the new kid?" Deidara turned around and glared at a group of teens. All were males and all looked like trash to the blond.

One chuckled. Deidara quickly counted how many of them were there and cursed silently under his breath. There were five and it wasn't like he couldn't fight them, but they were almost five inches taller than him. "He looks like a cross dresser." He and his buddies began laughing and Deidara growled. He wasn't listening to Sasori's stupid rules anymore!

"HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, UN! I CAN TAKE ON ALL OF YOU!"

The leader of the group looked up. "Oh, _really now_? What makes you say that?"

Deidara scoffed. "For one I know how to fight and- Hey! LET THE FUCK GO!" Deidara screamed as he was grabbed by two of the burliest men.

"All bark and no bite, Blondie." Deidara bared his teeth and glared at the leader. "Take him to the usual spot. I have a feeling he'll be fun."

Deidara looked around confused. "What usual spot? What FUN? LET GO OF ME!" He began thrashing around, not even catching any of the student's or teacher's attention... Not like he wanted their help anyway! After much struggle, the blond finally gave up. The grip of his captor's loosened and he broke free. In no time he was running but then he remembered he didn't like running and his body began to wear down quickly. A pair of strong arms caught him and he sighed. "If you want money, I'll give you it just LET GO!"

There was a deep chuckle in his ear. "That's not what I'm going after, Brat."

Deidara blanched and tried to pull away from the redhead. "I swear if you do not let me go right now I will kill you, un!"

"Hey, I made sure that the big bad guys wouldn't get to you-"

"Please, I out ran them," Deidara said in triumph, only to remember he was in the older teen's grip. "LET GO!"

"That may be true, but I made sure that they couldn't run, so I believe I get something in return~" Sasori purred as he rubbed his hips against the blond's ass, making Deidara turn beat red.

"I AM STRAIGHT! GET OFF, FAG!" Sasori stared at the blond unamused.

"Well you look like a girl, so that must mean that you're gay."

Deidara looked unamused. "Sorry that I was born beautiful!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, giving a hum of amusement. "Apology not accepted." He gave a wide smirk and a chuckle, looking around. The bell for next period had not already gone, and there were a lot of witnesses around. "I think a scene change is necessary. Come on, Brat." After a minute of struggling, manoeuvring and screaming, Deidara was successfully slung over Sasori's shoulder. The blonde continued to kick and hit the red head, but nothing seemed to work, and he was still worn out from the running earlier. Deidara gave a growl as he gave up, crossing his arms in annoyance. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, UN? YOU 'SAVED' ME FROM THOSE GUYS JUST SO YOU COULD RAPE ME YOURSELF?"

Sasori gave a hum, and Deidara felt him shrug slightly. "Yeah, pretty much." HOW THE FUCK COULD HE BE SO CASUAL ABOUT RAPING SOMEONE?

Deidara watched as the school building began to drift further and further into the distance, faintly hearing the bell for fifth period sounding, barely audible. The blonde's eyes widened when he realised just where the red head was taking him. Deidara once again began to struggle, but to no avail. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO THE NORTH PART OF THE CITY, UN?"

"I live there, Brat." …Oh…Deidara had almost forgotten.

He stopped struggling, and didn't bother to cry out 'Rape' as no one would come to his aid. After a few minutes of failing to devise an escape plan, his mind drifted off to the red head's intentions. Was he going to kill Deidara after he had his way with him? HE WAS TOO RICH TO DIE!

Sasori turned, and Deidara got jostled a bit as the red head started up a flight of steps. The blonde watched the gaining height, getting somewhat dizzy by it, closing his eyes tightly. Eventually, Sasori stopped walking, and Deidara heard a door opening, reopening his eyes. "Well, here we are." The red head walked into the room, and when he turned to close the door, Deidara finally got to view the place known as Sasori's home. The blonde didn't know how to describe it. The place was both a filthy hellhole and neat. Nearly everything was dirty or dusty, with no obvious valuables appearing before Deidara's eyes. And yet, the way everything was placed was almost precise, at least, more tidy than the blonde had expected. "Home sweet home."

Sasori once again turned around, and Deidara was greeted by a view of the door as the red head continued walking through the house. The blonde struggled against him one last time, but found he was only trying to half-heartedly beat the red head up. Deidara sneered as they passed through another door, and he felt himself finally get pulled from Sasori's shoulder. He was dropped onto what was most likely the red head's bed, and before he could get free, Sasori was already on top of him. Deidara tried to struggle, but felt the red head once again pin his hands above his head.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your hero?" Sasori smirked down at him and Deidara suddenly heard two clicks. He blinked and looked up at his hands, somewhat distressed to find both of his wrists were in handcuffs which were attached to the bed-frame. "My Granny was a policewoman in her prime, and when she left, she didn't take everything with her." Sasori chuckled and Deidara glared hard at him. "Oh come on, would you rather me, or that gang who were going to gang-rape you?"

The blonde sneered up at him, baring his teeth. "Are you kidding? I'd rather the getting gang-raped over you any day, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and gave a half-annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll go find a nice ribbon and give you to them as a present." He smirked down at the blonde, and Deidara merely glared up at him. Sasori sighed once more, his smirk fading completely. "It's not rape if you enjoy it, Brat."

Deidara sneered in distaste. "Yeah, it's not rape if you say 'Surprise' either. Doesn't mean that you go and rape someone during a surprise party, un."

Sasori gave him an unamused look, rolling his eyes. "It's different, Brat. I _want _you to enjoy it." The red head leaned downwards until he connected their lips together in a gentle, chaste, kiss.

Deidara was taken aback by the soft touch and pulled away. "If you don't get off of me right now I will scream at the top of my lungs, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Its not like this apartment building doesn't already get screams, but if you want to scream I have some duct tape." Deidara glared up at the redhead already planning his demise when this was going to be over. "Now, enjoy." Deidara took a deep breath and prepared his wail but stopped with a gasp instead. He looked down to see Sasori slip a hand up his shirt, rubbing the smooth skin.

"S-stop it!" He began wriggling around, trying to get away from the odd sensation. The redhead's hands continued up till they got to the blond's nipples and Deidara began to squirm. Sasori began tweaking them and Deidara bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He was not going to give in!

Sasori looked up at the blond's face trying to get a reaction out of him but Deidara kept his emotions locked like a safe door. Smirking, the redhead moved up and licked the younger teen's neck. He heard a small whine and his smirk widened. He continued to nip and lick the blond's neck and soon he began sucking, this time causing the blond to go into a frenzy.

"FUCK DAMN IT! GET OFF ME, UN!" Deidara continued to curse at the redhead in hopes of being set free, but it seemed that he had other things on his mind. His hands slid from under his shirt and they began undoing the buttons. Sasori pulled away and licked the skin, causing Deidara to groan.

"Now no one will mess with you," He said as he continued to undo the buttons on his hostage's shirt.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RAPING ME?"

"No, because I've marked you," Sasori chuckled as he leaned down to the blond's chest. Deidara growled and began to squirm, only to have a firm hand be placed on his chest. "Stop moving so much. You're ruining it," Sasori muttered right before he licked one of the blond's pink nubs. He heard a gasp and continued on with a small grin. He began sucking and Deidara began kicking his feet. Sighing, Sasori moved his knees between the blond's legs and near his crotch. He began rubbing and Deidara gasped.

"STOP, UN!" The blonde cringed as Sasori simply began to rub harder, and he was forced to bite his lip just so he didn't moan. The red head simultaneously rubbed Deidara's crotch and moved his mouth to suck on the blonde's other pink bud. Said male pulled against the handcuffs some more, wanting Sasori to just roll over and die.

The red head finally stopped his ministrations, sitting up to straddle Deidara's legs. "Hmmm…I want your shirt completely gone, but I can't pull it off because of your handcuffs…Oh well." Sasori put a hand into the pocket of his own pants, and much to the blonde's horror, pulled out a switch knife. The red head looked to Deidara, confused for a few seconds, before he realised why the blonde was so concerned. "Oh, don't worry; I won't cut you up…Your shirt on the other hand…" Sasori smirked wide and leaned down and butchered through the material, succeeding in pulling it off. He gave a triumphant chuckle and threw the remains of the shirt off of the bed. "There."

Deidara didn't really care about the uniform shirt, he had four and- …Well…He just wasn't concerned about a fucking school outfit at this moment in time. Sasori threw the knife away, having no more use for it in the situation, and moved his lips once again to Deidara's neck.

A shudder ran up the blonde's body as he desperately fought to remain silent, starting to lose the battle. Sasori abruptly pulled away and sat up once again, giving Deidara an unimpressed expression. "Seriously, Brat, quit being so silent. You're really harshing my erection."

"FUCK YOU, UN!" Sasori took the opportunity to cruelly rub the blonde's crotch, resulting in the unprepared Deidara's giving a moan. Before the blonde could regain his common sense and self-control, Sasori connected their lips once more, continuing to rub his knee in-between Deidara's legs. He moaned unwillingly into the red head's mouth, and tried to bite Sasori's tongue off, but the older male had managed to retreat without a second to spare. Deidara glared up at him, and the red head gave a chuckle.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're angry, Brat. But stop trying to act so tough, I know you are enjoying this. You're so turned on by every little thing that I do." Sasori's hands moved to the buttons of his own shirt, undoing them one by one. Deidara couldn't help but stare at the red head's body. No wonder he couldn't fight against Sasori. He had muscles lurking just beneath his skin. Not too many that his body was disgusting, but there was just enough to be extremely…sexy… Sasori pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, smirking down at Deidara. "Enjoying the view?"

The blonde sneered at the red head, "As if, un! Go die already!" Sasori rolled his eyes and moved down, rubbing their chests together. Deidara hissed slightly as he fought to not moan and purr at how good it felt.

The red head gave a cruel chuckle, and rubbed their hips together. Deidara gave a gasp, and Sasori smirked wide. "See how hard you make me, Brat? You're simply _irresistible_."

Deidara got over the sensation and glared at the redhead as he spat on his face. Sasori seemed unfazed as he wiped the liquid away from his cheek and stared down at the blond.

"It seems that you do want to be gagged." Deidara just continued to glare. "Fine, be that way," Sasori said, standing up and leaving the room to find something. While he left, Deidara tried his best to get out of his bindings, pulling as hard as he could. Come on! This was crapper headboard, so it should break! He tried slipping his hands through the loops, but it seemed the redhead had locked them as tight as they could go. "It's no use." Deidara felt another body press against his and he looked up to see Sasori grinning down at him. "I got what you wanted," He said in a sing-song voice, making Deidara's eye twitch. "Here you go!" The next thing he knew there was a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

Sasori smiled sweetly and began unbuttoning Deidara's pants, getting many muffled swears and curses. He chuckled and pulled down the denim and boxers in one quick motion. The blond blushed as he just realized he was naked in front of the one person he hated the most.

"Aw~ You're blushing! How cute," Sasori purred as he licked the blond's cheek, causing Deidara to turn his head away. "You need to stop being so rigid, Dei~ Enjoy it." With one final lick Sasori reached down and let his finger tips trace lightly on the blond's member, getting an almost pleased gasp. "See, you're getting hard too, and when I'm barely even touching you," He teased as he began to stroke the blond slowly.

Deidara held back the moans, but he couldn't help but buck his hips into the redhead's hand. He began panting as he was stroked harder and it felt like he was going to explode, only to have everything come to a halt. He looked up at Sasori as he tried to spit out anything to say, but nothing would come out. He tried taking the tape off with his tongue but then again, it was duct tape.

"Now, would you like preparation?" Deidara looked confused and Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine then, I guess I'll just stick it in you then," He said as he took out his hard member. Deidara's eyes went wide and he began kicking and squirming, trying to get away from his soon-to-be rapist. "You could have just said so," Sasori said, with a large smirk. The older teen reached over to his nightstand and got a tube that Deidara had never seen before. He blanched when it read "lube". He began protesting but the tape kept on getting in the way.

Sasori poured a generous amount of the substance onto the three middle fingers of his right hand before placing the bottle back onto the side table. He smirked down at the blonde and moved his hand to Deidara's entrance, immediately inserting two fingers. The blonde tried to cry out, but the duct-tape restricted his voice to just a small incomprehensible groan.

The red head chuckled and leaned down, lapping his tongue against Deidara's left nipple. He continued to tease the bud with his mouth, and also started to stretch the blonde's entrance. "Don't worry, Brat, as I said before, you might as well enjoy it." Deidara tried to once again speak, but still had the duct-tape over his mouth. He squirmed slightly, but suddenly threw his head back in pleasure as Sasori's fingers pressed against something unexpected inside of him. He moaned and bucked his hips; wanting the red head to once again hit that spot…DAMMIT! NO HE DIDN'T WANT SASORI TO PLEASURE HIM! HE WANTED SASORI TO DIE! The red head gave a chuckle and began to rub the spot inside of him, causing Deidara to see stars. _Oh Gawd~_ He flinched as he felt the red head insert a sudden third finger, giving a groan of pain against the duct-tape. Sasori gently kissed at the blonde's neck, "Don't get so tense, Brat, or else it'll just hurt more than it has to."

Deidara once again tried to pull the duct-tape off, but, just as before, he failed. Sasori began to stretch his entrance again, deciding to hit the blonde's sweet spot once more. Deidara arched his back off of the mattress in pleasure, moaning loudly against the tape. DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! The blonde tried to move away from the red head, but Sasori simply reacted by once again thrusting his fingers into the bundle of nerves inside of him. Deidara involuntarily moaned once more, lolling his head back into the pillow. DAMMIT!

"Well, this can't go on forever." Sasori pulled his digits from inside of the blonde, and once again reached for the bottle of lubricant. He poured half of the remaining contents of the tube onto his length, and put the bottle back onto the table. Sasori smeared the lube evenly over his length, soon deeming it worthy enough. "Just relax, Brat, and this will be much better for you." The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and positioned his length at his entrance. Without any warning, he abruptly gave a thrust inside, stopping when he was half inside of Deidara to make sure that the blonde wasn't in too much pain. "How is it so far?" Deidara gave a low moan of pain again the tape and shook his head. Sasori waited a few seconds for the blonde to adjust slightly, before giving another thrust forward so that he was fully inside of the seventeen year old. He finally stopped, resting his head against Deidara's chest as he waited for the blonde to fully adjust. "God, you're so tight~"

Deidara took deep breaths to ease the pain. Who knew sex could be so painful? Oh, yeah, it wasn't sex! IT WAS RAPE! He just wanted to get it over and done with so he started rocking his hips, trying to make Sasori move. It didn't take long for the redhead to catch on. He got up just slightly so he was hoisted up by his elbows and he began to move. Deidara didn't expect him to go so easy, and that he didn't.

Every time he gave a thrust in, it felt like he was being stretched beyond belief and every single time Sasori was missing his sweet spot. Deidara groaned in pain at an exceptionally hard thrust. He was told to enjoy this when he didn't even know how! This didn't feel good at all, but by Sasori's face it seemed he was enjoying it. He was moaning and panting and small beads of sweat were present on his forehead and Deidara loathed the fact that he got to have pleasure, where as he got the opposite.

Deidara let his head roll to the side as he closed his eyes, just waiting for the redhead to finish. He felt Sasori pull almost all the way out and he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the pain, but when the older teen gave a thrust back in, it made Deidara's eyes snap open. It took him about five seconds for his vision to go back to normal and he was sure he moaned.

"Do you like it there, Brat?" Deidara nodded his head as he panted through his nostrils. "Then beg for it." Sasori grabbed the edge of the tape and quickly ripped it off, causing the blond to swear to high heaven.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME, UN!" Sasori chuckled and began thrusting again, causing Deidara's mind to falter due to the pleasure. He began moaning and whimpering and the Sasori couldn't help but snicker. He stopped his thrusting and looked down at the panting brat.

"It doesn't sound like you want me out. How about you start begging and I might change my mind~" Sasori said as he leaned down to lick the blond's ear.

Deidara cringed and tried to move away. "If you don't stop this right now, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"And who will un-cuff you?" Deidara's mind went blank. Who would find him? And if they found him, what would they do to him? HE WAS IN THE NORTH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! He didn't say anything. "Hm? Well, since you're so speechless, we might as well go on." Sasori pulled out and practically began pounding into the blond, purposefully missing his prostate.

Deidara groaned but bit his lip. He was not going to show anything to this bastard!

Sasori rammed into the blonde's sweet spot on purpose, trying to gauge a reaction from him. Deidara simply bit harder on his lip, drawing blood, but at least he hid his pleasure from the fucking red head. Sasori frowned and leaned forward to press their mouths together. The blonde accidentally let go of his lip, and the red head took full advantage. He moved their mouths together, and ran his tongue against the bleeding wound. As Sasori did so, he gave a solid thrust forward, successfully hitting Deidara's prostate. The blonde involuntarily moaned into the red head's mouth, pulling slightly at his handcuffs. Sasori moved away from the kiss, smirking down at Deidara. "I'm still not hearing any begging, Brat."

The blonde shot a daggered glare at the red head, absolutely frustrated by him. "FUCK, YOU- AH!" Deidara instinctively threw his head back as once more Sasori purposely hit his sweet spot. The red head used the opportunity to hit the spot yet again, causing the blonde to loudly moan this time. "Sasori~" Deidara quickly realised his mistake, and bit onto his lip once more. HE DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING _MOAN_ THE BASTARD'S NAME!

Sasori's smirk widened, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "That's right, Brat, moan out my name~" The red head gave another thrust, once again hitting Deidara's prostate gland dead-centre. The blonde tightened the grip on his lip, digging his teeth sharply into the already swelling wound, utterly refusing to moan. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance and wrapped his hand around Deidara's hard, ignored length. He pumped his manhood several times as he simultaneously slammed into the blonde, abruptly stopping after a few times.

Deidara couldn't help but give a groan of frustration after Sasori had halted. "Don't stop, un!" He bucked his hips, trying to make the red head continue; when Deidara abruptly remembered the situation he was in…NO! HE DIDN'T WANT SASORI TO CONTINUE! STOP, STOP, STOP! But then the red head gave another thrust forward, hitting his prostate again, and Deidara loudly moaned in pleasure, arching his back slightly.

Sasori groaned in pleasure as well, giving a soft chuckle. "That's it, Brat. I love hearing you moan~ It's such a turn-on~" The red head began to suck, bite and lick at Deidara's neck, once again starting to thrust his body forward. His hand slipped down to the blonde's length which was already leaking slightly with pre-cum. The red head began to stroke Deidara in time with his thrusts, still continuing his other ministrations simultaneously.

Deidara almost groaned. At this rate he was going to come and that was the least thing he wanted to do at the moment! His mind was still foggy on what he even wanted. On one hand, he wanted to leave or kill Sasori and on the other he wanted the pleasure that he was causing him. Deidara gave a long moan as his sweet spot was struck again. MAKE UP YOUR MIND, DAMMIT!

Deidara was pulled from his thoughts when Sasori gave a groan. "Fuck~ I'm close," He whispered into the blond's neck. His pumping and thrusts went faster and Deidara threw his head back in pleasure, his hands yanking at the manacles. Deidara felt the heat pool in his groin and he knew he was going to explode if he didn't get rid of the fire.

He gave a loud moan and a scream. "SASORI!" He felt something warm land on his stomach and he gave a sigh as the pressure was released. He began jerking as Sasori continued to take him violently, then swearing as he himself came inside the blond.

Both teen's were panting, trying to regain their lost breath but Deidara just wanted sleep, his vigour gone. Sasori pulled out of the blond, who just sighed in relief. "I told you that you'd enjoy it," Sasori said with a smirk as he licked the blond's cheek, making Deidara flinch and close the eye the tongue was next to.

"F... Fuck off, un..." His eyes slowly slipped shut as he fell into a well needed sleep…

-x-

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he looked around. His bedroom? When had he gotten there? He realized he was panting and that must've been from the nightmare he had just experienced. He sat up and found he couldn't due to the pain. His eyes widened. It wasn't a nightmare! He gave a growl and forced himself out of bed. When he found that redhead he would chop him into tiny pieces! He limped to his door and right as he was about to open it, his legs gave out. "FUCK!"

"Deidara? Are you okay up there? Stay off of that ankle, young man! Sasori said you twisted it pretty badly!" He heard his mother call from downstairs. Groaning, he got up and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with Sasori himself.

"I WILL KILL YOU, UN!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Your parents said I could stay over again," He muttered, as he stepped in the room and closed the door. Deidara just cursed and limped a few feet away from him. "Get back into bed; you shouldn't even be walking right now," Sasori said with a small yawn. "It was a pain to get you here, so be grateful I did."

Deidara just glared at the redhead. "Get out of my room," He growled and Sasori once again rolled his eyes and walked up to the blond.

"Make me," He said as he poked the blond's chest, making him fall back.

Panicking, the blond grabbed the closest thing to him, which was Sasori, and they both fell to the ground. "Arg! GET OFF ME!"

Sasori chuckled, "Actually, I like it down here," He purred, as he gave the blond a soft kiss.

Deidara tried pushing the redhead off of him, only to have a pair of hand's grab his own. "Ready for round two, Deidara~"

Said blond just kneed the older teen in the crotch, which got the desired affect. "Not really, now get out," Deidara muttered under his breath as he escaped from the redhead and walked back to his bed.

Sasori took a shaky breath and stood up, a hand on his thigh to support himself. "You are feisty," He chuckled, before limping out.

Deidara scoffed. "Serves him right, un!" The blonde laid down in bed, prepared to fall back to sleep.

The door suddenly opened once again, and Sasori poked his head back into the room, smirking at the blonde. "Oh, and don't forget, we have school tomorrow." The red head had the audacity to actually wink at Deidara. "So bring that cute little ass with you, Brat."

The blonde glared at the red head and grabbed the closest thing to him, that being his alarm clock. He hurled it at Sasori, who quickly shut the door, leaving the blonde alone at last. The clock hit the wood harmlessly, and Deidara was left fuming with rage. "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY, UN?"

And so it really was just another ordinary day in the Iwa Manor.

The End


End file.
